Deidara's Sickness
by anniegirl132
Summary: Sasori and Deidara get sent on a mission but Deidara gets sick. Now it's up to Sasori to take care of his blonde paretner. Rated T because of violence. NON-YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Deidara's Sickness**

**Chapter 1**

**. . . . . . .**

**This is my first time writing a h/c, also my first time writing a story in 1****st**** person, so sorry if I mess up at any point; constructive criticism is welcome. Sorry if it seems like the POV switches too often. I'm also working on lengthening out my chapters, so this story will probably only be a few chapters long. And at times I might forget to put un at the end of Deidara's sentences so just tell me if I do that. The idea for this story was given to me by ilovemyboys, so thanks. :)**

**Also, any ideas for a different title? This one lacks creativity.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Enjoy the story. ^_^**

**. . . . . . = time skip**

**Deidara's POV**

Danna and I were walking back to the hideout from yet another scroll retrieval mission. Every time we came back to the base, Leader-sama would give us another mission. And each time the location would be farther away than the last. Not to mention the fact I was with one of the most boring and emotionless people ever. *sigh*

"Hey un, Sasori-no-danna," I said to get his attention.

"What is it brat?" he asked in his usual gruff voice.

"Why do you travel around in that puppet un," I questioned.

"Haven't we already had this conversation before?" he asked, already annoyed.

"No un," I said, although I knew we had already talked about this. But hey, I was bored.

"It conceals my identity and helps me reserve chakra," he said.

"More like being lazy un," I mumbled under my breath, receiving a glare from my danna.

"When will we reach the base un?" I asked, not having anything else to talk about.

"In an hour," he said, walking faster. If I didn't know better, I would have thought he was trying to leave me behind. I attempted to make conversation again but he just continued to ignore me.

"I swear un, talking to you is like talking to wood," I said exasperated.

"I am wood," he said, adding to my annoyance. *sigh*

I glanced up at the sky to notice gray clouds slowly beginning to form. I hope leader-sama let's us take a break before sending us off on yet another mission. I really did need a break to make more clay and replenish my chakra.

I was brought from my reverie as we arrived at a large cave with an equally large boulder in front of it. Sasori danna walked up to it and preformed some hand seals, causing the large rock to slide over. We walked inside to the Akatsuki base's living room area.

"Hey," Kisame, who was on the couch, greeted.

"Hey un," I answered back, following my danna down the hallway to leader-sama's office. He knocked on the door and we waited until a 'come in' was heard from behind the door.

"Did you get the scroll?" he asked as we walked through the door.

"Yes," Sasori said, handing him said object.

"Good, I have another mission for you. You are to leave in an hour," our leader said monotonously. _What!?_ I screamed inside my head, _we just got back and it's already past noon._

"You are to retrieve a kinjutsu scroll from the Land of Snow. It should be sealed away in a cave somewhere in the forest. You are dismissed," he said, signaling us to leave.

_Great, that's at least a 3 days trip_, I thought angrily. Sasori danna and I walked to our room to prepare for the mission. I walked over to my side of the room and began stuffing clothes into a bag angrily. I didn't even care what I was packing at the moment; I was too annoyed with leader-sama. He didn't even give us time to rest from long mission we just took; where Sasori-no-danna insisted we only stopped twice a day.

Unlike him I'm not a puppet, I can't just walk for weeks on end without rest. But he never noticed that.

"Are you ready brat," I hear him ask from the other side of the room.

"Yeah un," I mumbled angrily, slinging my bag over my shoulder. Sasori danna raised an eyebrow at my attitude but said nothing.

"Alright, let's go," he said, walking out of the room with me behind him.

"You guys are going already?" Kisame asked, still on the couch, as we walked through the living room. Neither of us said anything as we walked out of the room. I didn't want to be mean to the shark man, but I was still really angry with our leader.

We exited the base and danna closed the door behind us. He turned and we left, for the Land of Snow. _Yippee…_ *sigh*

**Sasori's POV**

I don't know what was wrong with the brat. Right after we left leader-sama's office he got all moody. It's probably just hormones, I concluded, rolling my eyes slightly. I could hear him grumpily walking behind me, muttering to himself.

"Hey brat," I said to get his attention.

"_What?"_ he growled angrily. Definitely hormones.

"We'll be stopping in a few hours for the night," I notified.

"Whatever," he said, still with an attitude. The brat was beginning to get on my nerves. What did I do to make him so moody and disrespectful? He had better be more respectful by tomorrow. I glanced up at the sound of thunder, to see dark gray clouds blanketing the sky. Just great, the rain would rust up my joints again. I had just finished getting all the rust off only to have it come back.

We continued to walk until rain began to drizzle on us through the trees. It was already dark and I had decided it was time to stop for the night.

"Hey brat," I said turning around. He answered me with a glare, which I returned.

"We'll be stopping here for the night," I said sitting down and leaning against a tree. He silently walked over and leaned on tree next to me.

. . . . . . .

I woke up to the sound of thunder and noticed that the rain was getting heavy. I glanced up at the sky and noticed that it was still dark out.

"Hey brat, wake up, we need to find better shelter to wait out the storm," I said getting up. I was about to leave when I noticed that he still hadn't gotten up. I knelt down, ready to shake him awake when I noticed something. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering. This rain must have been getting to him.

"Brat, wake up," I said nudging him. He sat up, still shivering slightly and glared at me.

"What un?" he asked, still with that attitude.

"We need to find better shelter to wait out the storm," I explained. He sighed and stood up next to me. I also stood up and we began walking in search of a cave or something to spend the night in. After a few minutes I spotted what we were looking for, and just in time. As we ran for the cave the rain began to pour down even harder.

The blonde leaned against the wall and went back to sleep while I stayed up to work on one of my puppets. I had already gotten the sleep I needed to replenish my chakra.

The rain was relentless and it was really beginning to grate on my nerves. I sighed in annoyance and noticed that my partner was shivering again. It must have been the wet clothes, things like that didn't bother me. I tried to ignore him at first and continued to work on my puppet, but it was beginning to get hard. His teeth were chattering again and I couldn't concentrate.

Sighing, I got up and pulled a thick wool blanket out of my bag. How come I was the only one who was actually ever prepared for a situation like this? I walked over to the blonde and draped the blanket over him.

He stopped shivering shortly after and I got back to working on my puppets. Even the rain was finally beginning to let up a little.

**Deidara's POV**

I cracked my eyes open only to have sunlight shine in them. I squinted and sat up, a blanket falling off of me. When did this get on me? Must have been Sasori danna; I guess he does care.

"Get up brat, we're leaving," he said grabbing the blanket and shoving it into his bag.

I did as he said and we walked out of the cave. Thanks to this delay we probably wouldn't stop again until we got to the Land of Snow.

. . . . . . .

I was right, much to my chagrin. And I was completely exhausted; I didn't even know how I was still walking. I was half asleep and didn't even notice it when Sasori danna stopped until he grabbed the back of my cloak, stopping me.

"I told you to stop, didn't you sense the enemies?" he asked, glaring at me. Of course I didn't, we've been searching for that scroll for a day now and still haven't rested since the cave back in Amegakure. *sigh*

Now I had to fight, just great. At that moment about ten ANBU jumped out from the trees, effectively surrounding us in two separate circles.

"You take those five and I'll get these," Sasori danna said jumping out of the circle he was in. I nodded in response and did the same. I shoved my hands into my clay pouches; I was running low since Sasori-no-danna didn't let me stop to make more.

I'll have to stick with smaller techniques. My hand mouths spit out the clay and I began to mold some spiders. While I was still working, two ANBU came running at me with katanas. I jumped out of the way then threw my now finished spiders on them.

"Katsu!" I shouted, causing my little creations to become art and effectively defeat the two ANBU. This seemed to make the other three angry, as they came charging at me creating shadow clones. I decided to buy some time by running into the nearby forest.

Dodging their attacks, I ran past them into the thick trees. They chased after me, throwing several kunai and shuriken. I dodged them all then suddenly felt a sharp pain on my left shoulder. I turned my head to see that one of the ANBU had caught up and got me with a kunai.

The other one began to do several hand seals but nothing seemed to have happened. It was then that I noticed it was beginning to snow heavily and the wind was picking up. He had cast some jutsu to cause a snowstorm! I reached one hand into my clay pouch and began to work on more clay spiders and grabbed a kunai with the other.

I fought with the ANBU closest to me then remembered, I had three following me. There were only two here right now. I cursed under my breath as I suddenly felt the hidden third one behind me. I tried to jump out of the way but was still hit by a hard kick to my back. I gasped in pain as I slammed into the tree and fell off of the branch I was on to the ground below. As the two jumped down at me I sat up and flung my clay spiders on them.

"Katsu!" I shouted, effectively defeating two more of the ANBU; only one more to go. I reached down into my clay pouch to make even more spiders then noticed, I was out of clay. Cursing my luck I pulled out two kunai, one in each hand.

The last ANBU jumped down swinging his sword at me. I blocked it and slashed at his side, but he dodged. I threw one kunai at his head which he dodged. But before he could react, I ran up and stabbed him, finally defeating the last ANBU. Now all I had to do was find Sasori-no-danna.

I began walking towards where I thought the forest edge was, feeling kind of dizzy. It must be the blood loss or exhaustion I told myself, grabbing my shoulder. I don't know how long I had been walking; everything had become a blur as the snow storm continued to rage on. Strange, I thought defeating the ANBU would have stopped the jutsu. Continuing to walk I tripped over a root that was protruding from the ground.

I tried to push myself up, my shoulder crying out in protest. Failing, I fell back on the hard ground, beginning to slip into unconsciousness. All I could see was white until that became black and then, nothing

. . . . . .

**What do you think? Hate? Love? Like? Please comment and tell me what you think, I will try to fix any problems. **

**This is actually probably the longest chapter I have ever written for something, yet it still feels so short. I will try to make the next chapter just as long or longer. And again, and good ideas for a different title? This one still lacks creativity…..**


	2. Sickness and Care

**Chapter 2**

**. . . . . . .**

**Okay, here's chapter two. I tried to make it at least 2000 words so it didn't seem TOO short. There will be at least one more chapter, maybe even two more. Please review, constructive criticism welcome. ^_^**

**Thank you to Alice, ilovemyboys, MysticSpeedForce, and Imbored for reviewing; it helps to motivate me to write. This is the most reviews I've ever gotten for a story and for just one chapter, so thanks again. :)**

**And again, sorry if it seems like the POV changes too often or too much. Slight OOCness**

**. . . . . = time skip**

**. . . . . . .**

**Sasori's POV**

I had just finished off the last of the ANBU and was now looking for my reckless partner. I had seen him run into the forest being followed by about three ANBU. He better not be lost, because then it will be even harder to find him. I walked to the forest edge where Deidara had entered and just walked straight, as there were no tracks to follow.

That was another thing that had been bothering me; in the middle of my fight a blizzard had suddenly started. It must have been an enemy jutsu because it was barely even snowing before the fight.

I picked up my pace, hoping to find my blonde partner so we could finish the mission. It was then that I noticed some traces of battle, despite the raging snow storm. There were blood stains, kunai in trees, and defeated ANBU. Now knowing this was the right way to go, I continued to walk. As I went along, I tried sensing for his chakra.

Not too long later, I picked up traces of his chakra, but they were weak. I hope this is just because he's farther away. But as I got to this slight clearing, I could sense that he was here somewhere. I looked around, but the brat was nowhere in sight, only about two feet of snow.

I glanced around again, this time noticing something sticking out of the snow. It was _hair? _ I ran up to the pile of snow where it was coming from and began to uncover what was underneath. It was my partner, lying face down underneath the snow.

"Deidara!" I shouted as I turned him over. His face was almost as pale as the snow and he was shivering. Underneath where his left shoulder was, there was a blood stain in the snow. "Wake up brat," I tried again, shaking him. Nothing happened. I knew I had to get him somewhere warm that was sheltered from this terrible weather. Picking him up bridal style, I ran off into the blizzard to try and find some shelter.

. . . . . . .

I hadn't been searching long when I came across an abandoned house. Although it was so small it looked more like a shack. There were snow covered vines growing up its side and it was surrounded by other grasses too. I ran up to the structure, checking its stability; I couldn't have it collapsing on us when we went inside. It seemed stable enough so I took him inside.

I searched around briefly before finding what I was looking for. The bedroom still had a bed which I laid Deidara on. I took out the thick blanket I had and draped it over him. Reaching my hand out, I checked his temperature to find it was extremely high.

Cursing under my breath, I went to the kitchen area to find some rags. After doing that, I used the sink to make them colder then went back to the room. Placing one on his sweaty forehead, I switched them out each time one got hot.

Outside, the snowstorm continued to rage on, cold wind blowing through the cracks in the walls. This was only making the room seem colder than it already was. Using some extra wood that I had for my puppets, I sealed off all of the cracks that I could find; now the wind couldn't get in. Pretty soon after the room seemed to have warmed up a lot, which was a good sign.

Walking over to my blonde partner, I felt his temperature again, happy to see that it had gone down slightly. Deciding there wasn't much more I could do at the moment, I walked to the other side of the room and began to work on my puppets.

**Deidara's POV**

The first thing I noticed upon waking up was that I wished I was still asleep. My head felt like someone had dropped an anvil on it and I was seriously nautilus. And to top it all off I somehow felt hot and cold at the same time.

Although I noticed that I wasn't lying on the ground like when I fell unconscious. Deciding to see where I was I slowly opened my eyes to see wood. Well, to be specific, a wooden roof. I could also hear the sound that I knew as Sasori danna working on a puppet.

Slowly turning my head to look at where the noise was coming from I saw him. But he still hadn't noticed that I was awake yet. Debating on whether or not to tell him, he suddenly stood up and walked over to the bed I was lying on.

"How are you feeling," he asked, crouching down to my level.

"Terrible," I answered truthfully.

Sighing, he got up and left the room. I could hear sounds coming from another room in what I assumed was a house. Moments later, Sasori-no-danna came back in the room with a glass of water.

Helping me sit up, he handed the glass to me which I gladly gulped down.

"Get some rest brat," he ordered going back to work on his puppet. Feeling tired anyways, I lied back down and pulled the blanket up to myself, falling back asleep moments later.

**Sasori's POV**

He was finally beginning to look better; less pale and his fever was going down. Good, now I can work in peace without having to worry about him so much. Why was it always my partner who seemed to get into trouble? Maybe it was the fact that he was the youngest member of Akatsuki.

But still, he was an S-class criminal. He should be able to take care of himself better. Well, I guess that's why I'm here; to keep the brat out of trouble. I glanced over at my partner sleeping peacefully and smiled slightly.

Turning back around I continued to work on my puppets. I began to wonder slightly why I always do this. How much could I actually fix on my hundreds of puppets? I only ever used a few of them unless I was fighting someone particularly strong; which hadn't happened in years.

Sighing, I put away my tools, realizing there wasn't much more I could do to my puppet. And I was still worried about the blonde. Concluding that I should do something constructive, I got up and went to the kitchen.

I'm sure the brat will be hungry when he wakes up again. I opened the cabinets, searching for a can of soup. Finally spotting one, I pulled it out and briefly glanced at the expiration date. Strangely enough, it was still good. I grabbed a pot from the cabinet and washed it off in the sink.

It was a little strange how everything was still working and clean in this place. It must have been recently abandoned. Turning the heat on the stove, I dumped the soup into the pot and placed it on the stove. I watched it until it was done cooking, not wanting to burn the house down.

Pouring it into a bowl I had washed while it was cooking, I walked back into the bedroom area. He was still asleep so I set the bowl down on the table next to the bed and shook him lightly. His eyes opened and he stared at me slightly confused.

"You need to eat something brat," I told him, helping him sit up. I handed him the bowl and some chopsticks and watched as he greedily slurped it up. When he was finished, I took the bowl from him and went back into the kitchen to wash it.

Just because the house was abandoned didn't mean we should leave a mess. Once I finished, I walked back to the room expecting to find my partner asleep.

But when I walked in, he was awake and seemed lost in thought. "Hey brat, you should get some more rest," I ordered.

He looked up at me then said something that I wasn't expecting. "Thanks for taking care of me danna." He then lied back down and went to sleep.

"No problem Deidara," I said, even though I knew he didn't hear me. I walked over and felt his forehead to see that his fever was almost completely gone. Although I didn't want to make him travel just yet; the sickness could easily come back.

Deciding I should get some rest, I leaned against the wall across from the bed and dozed off.

**Deidara's POV**

I woke up to see sunlight shining in through the window. It seems like the long and tireless blizzard was finally over; what an annoying ANBU. At the moment I couldn't hear danna working on his puppets so I glanced in his direction to see him sleeping against the wall.

It was then that I realized that he must have been so busy caring for me that he didn't ever get a chance to rest. It actually made me begin to feel slightly guilty. I was feeling a little bit worse than yesterday; but I didn't want to disturb Sasori-no-danna.

He had already done so much for me; it was slightly embarrassing expect him to do even more. It was probably nothing anyways, I would just ignore it.

I tried going back to sleep but I just couldn't; I didn't really feel all that tired. Sighing I slowly sat up in bed and swung my legs over the edge. It couldn't be too bad if I just walked around a little. I slowly stood up when a wave of dizziness came over me. I grabbed the bedpost for support until the dizzy spell passed.

When it did I walked out of the room quietly. I went into the living room area and out the front door to the small porch outside. I leaned against the railing and stared out at the snowy forest.

I didn't know how long I was out there but I began to shiver and was feeling slightly nauseous again. Taking that as a sign to get back in bed, I walked inside and did just that.

**Sasori's POV**

I woke up, the first thing on my mind to check on my blonde partner. I got up and walked over to the bed where he was resting peacefully. I then realized that we still had a mission to complete; but the brat couldn't handle it, even if was getting better.

That means I would have to go retrieve the scroll alone. But that would also mean leaving my partner here. Even though he was getting better, he could still get worse while I was gone. But if we didn't complete the mission, leader-sama would be angry.

Deciding I could think about it later, I went to the kitchen to make some more soup and get a glass of water for when the brat woke up. So I walked into the kitchen and got started on that task.

As I worked, thoughts about what I needed to do kept grabbing my attention. Maybe I could wait until the blonde was completely better and then we could complete the mission as a team. No, that would take too long and still leave leader-sama annoyed with us.

I picked up the bowl and water and went back into the room to find Deidara awake and sitting up.

"Here I said handing him the bowl, setting the water on the bedside table.

"Thanks danna," he said eating it happily. I took the bowl and, now empty, glass in the kitchen and cleaned them off. I walked back into the room, my partner still awake.

"Brat, you understand that we still have a mission right?" I asked, pausing as he nodded. "Well, since you're still sick, I'm going to complete the mission tonight. From there we'll leave tomorrow morning," I explained.

"Ok," he said kind of pouty like; probably upset at getting left out of the mission.

"Just remember to get plenty of rest and tell me if you still don't feel well by tomorrow," I said, warning him not to try and travel sick, as we probably wouldn't be able to find any good shelter once we left this house.

"Until then, just tell me if you need anything," I stated, pausing to see if he did need anything.

"Ok," he said lying back down and going back to sleep. Smiling slightly to myself, I went to go prepare for tonight.

. . . . . . .

**I hoped you enjoyed the chapter; I made it at least 2000 words like I said I would. I was finally able to finish it. It took me all day to write it though because I didn't have much inspiration, but with the reviews I've been getting I was finally able to finish it. The next chapter will probably be mainly focused on Sasori and the mission, so it might be a little shorter. **

**Please review, constructive criticism is welcome. Reviews are like inspiration AND motivation, they make me write and update faster. More than likely the next chapter should be out sometime next week. ^_^**


	3. Mission

**Chapter 3**

**. . . . . . . .**

**OK, like I said in the previous chapter, this one might be a little shorter since it's focused on the mission. But I'll try to make it at least 2000 words like I did with the other chapters. Also, the POV will mostly be focused on Sasori and when the POV is on Deidara, it will be pretty short. This chapter was just my way of adding to the story so I could stretch it out from two or three chapters to four. I hope you like it!**

**Thank you to Midnight's Shining Star, MysticSpeedForce, Imbored, Alice and Asheza for reviewing, it really helps with my writing. ^_^**

**Lastly, to clears some parts up a little, Sasori is not in Hiruko.**

**. . . . . . . .**

**Sasori's POV**

It was finally time for me to leave on the mission we had originally come here to do. The day seemed to last as long as two days; with all the worrying that my partner would be ok and waiting with nothing to do for hours on end.

I stepped out of the house reluctantly, closing the door behind me. I just hoped his illness didn't get any worse while I was gone. Then again, how bad could things get in only one night? Jumping on to a nearby tree branch, I began to search through the forest for the cave.

Hopping from ranch to branch, I tried to sense for the chakra that was part of the seal on the cave, but something was blocking me. It seemed this forest was preventing me from sensing out chakra. This means that I'll have to look for it by sight; but with so much ground to cover, it would definitely take me more than one night.

I just hope the brat will be ok while I search; this might actually take all night and all day tomorrow to completely search the forest. I wanted to use my puppets to help me search, but I couldn't control what I couldn't see. It wasn't like I could see what the puppets saw.

I guess that means I would have to use shadow clones. I did the hand signs and five clones appeared; we split up, each of us taking a particular section of the forest. I was exploring the northern area; sadly, the one farthest away from my partner.

I glanced up at the night sky; it was about midnight right now. Jumping off of the tree branch I was on, I decided to search for the cave from the ground. The forest floor had a light coat of snow on it, as did the lush plant life. More snow was slowly falling, covering up the old. I was now walking instead of running, trying to take in the scenery. It would be easier to find the cave this way.

The way the snow lightly coated everything was beautiful, but not art, for it wasn't eternal. Something could be pleasing to the eye without being considered art. Thinking on that subject, my mind began to wander back to my partner; but why?

Why did I continuously worry about the blonde? He was perfectly fine I told myself. I even checked on him right before I left the house. Lost in my train of thought, I walked along scanning the area for the cave.

**Deidara's POV**

I woke up actually feeling a little better. But danna said I needed rest so I attempted to go to sleep to no avail. Not to mention I was extremely bored. It wasn't easy lying in a bed for hours on end. I got up and went to the bathroom to analyze just how terrible I probably looked.

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. My face was as still a little pale and my hair looked as though a family of rats had decided to make it their home. Luckily I came prepared! Going back into the room and digging through my bag, I pulled out a hairbrush. Going back into the bathroom, I brushed it until it was perfectly smooth and shiny. I then reached into my pocket and pulled out a hair ribbon which I used to put my hair up in its usual half pony tail. Heavily leaning against the wall for support, I made my way back to the bed. I probably just needed more rest, and then I'd be fine.

But I couldn't help but wonder how the mission was going. Had Sasori-no-danna found the scroll yet, or was he still searching. Oh, if only I could help… Wait a moment, maybe I could! I was feeling a little better; I could help him search, I just couldn't let him see me. If he did I'd be in a bucket load of trouble. With that thought in mind I got back off of the bed and grabbed my clay pouches, securing them around my waist. Alright, now all I have to do is go find that scroll then come back here before Sasori-no-danna. I cautiously left the house, looking around before jumping on a nearby tree branch. Then I sped off, deciding to search in a northeast direction.

**Sasori's POV**

I had been searching for a while now and still hadn't found anything. Glancing up at the sky, I noticed it beginning to light up slightly, although the sun wasn't up yet, it would be soon. The full moon that had been there all night, lighting up the forest, was slowly disappearing in the coming light.

I cursed under my breath, I had told the brat I would be there this morning and I probably wouldn't show up until this afternoon. Maybe even tomorrow morning…

I just hoped the brat wouldn't do anything too rash. No, even he isn't stupid enough to leave the house in his condition, I reassured myself. Right now I just needed to focus on finding that cave.

But with the snow covering everything, the scenery looked pretty much the same. It would definitely be a challenge to find it when I couldn't sense it out using chakra. I sighed realizing that this was going to take a while.

I gasped as I could feel one of my clones disappear towards my eastern side. There where ANBU here! What where they doing in this forest? No other ANBU escaped to tell them we were here and searching for the kinjutsu scroll. But now that they had seen my clone they've probably realized this.

I cursed under my breath as I realized that Deidara could also be in danger. What if the found the house? He was in no shape to fight anyone, let alone ANBU. But I couldn't go back and get him, if they found us he could get hurt then too. I'd just have to hope that they couldn't sense chakra either. It was unlikely they would go near that house unless they felt a threat from it so he should be safe. Just as long as he didn't leave that area

I slowed down my pace and hid behind a nearby tree as I heard some ANBU coming from in front of me. They stopped in the clearing and I peeked out at them. They seemed to be discussing something before they nodded and left.

Now I'd have to be even more careful; they might have noticed me and are planning an ambush. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. In this situation, it probably would be better to go get the brat. At least with me I could try to defend him.

Concluding that this was the best decision, I turned around and began to make my way towards the house where I left him.

. . . . . .

I had been traveling for a while now when one of my clones somewhere east of me saw someone. As it turns out, the brat actually was stupid enough to leave the house. Cursing under my breath, I turned east and began to run to where he was.

Why couldn't he try thinking once in a while?

**Deidara's POV**

I was seriously beginning to regret leaving the house. For one I was freezing and nauseous. And to add on, my head was hurting so bad it felt as though someone had wacked it repeatedly with a large hammer. Groaning, I leaned on a tree for support, feeling slightly dizzy and completely exhausted.

I stood there for a moment before walking again. No, I'd come this far, I just couldn't turn back now. I don't know how long I had been walking when a kunai suddenly whizzed by my head. I jumped back in shock as at least five ANBU level ninja jumped out of the trees in front of me.

I cursed under my breath; I wasn't even well enough to fight one, let alone five! Gritting my teeth, I pulled one kunai, and put my other hand in my clay pouch. As I molded it, we stood there staring each other down before two of them, probably new ones, came rushing at me.

I threw miniature clay birds at them and yelled "Katsu!" creating a wonderful explosion. Smiling slightly to myself for taking down two I turned my attention to the remaining three. One of them threw a kunai which I easily dodged as it impaled itself into the tree behind me.

I gasped as I heard the familiar sound of an explosive tag about to go off. How could I not have noticed that? I tried to jump out of the way but was still caught in the blast slightly. I went flying towards the two ANBU, one of which raised his foot, placing a strong kick right in my stomach. I went flying back into a nearby tree, gasping in pain as I made contact.

My vision started to darken, but I forced myself to stay awake. That's when I noticed one of them pull out a long katana, probably smirking underneath his mask. Once again, unconsciousness tried to take me over, and this time I let it. For, I did not want to watch my own artless death. Closing my eyes as he drew nearer, I slipped away into unconsciousness.

**Sasori's POV**

I ran as quickly as I could, trying to reach my partner before something bad happened. Well, something worse than leaving the house and undoubtedly making his condition worse. I sped along weaving through the thick trees, the snow beginning to pick up and fall through the canopy of leaves.

Although right now I didn't have time to sit there and watch it. I had to hurry to that brat and help him.

According to the information I had received from my clone, I realized that he should be just in the clearing ahead. I got closer and closer to it, yet it seemed to take forever.

Breaking through into the clearing, I immediately took in the situation. The blonde was unconscious under a tree while an ANBU was advancing on him with the intent to kill. Thinking fast, I grabbed a kunai and jumped in front of my partner, blocking the katana at the last second.

The three ANBU there were shocked so I was able to quickly take them out. Looking around, I noticed that Deidara had also taken out two others before I arrived.

I walked back over to my partner and gently lifted him up bridal style. I looked down at his shivering form to see that he had also paled since I had last seen him. Why did he have to come out and make his condition worse, and when he was healing too. I turned back to where I had originally been traveling.

The house was too far away, it would be a better idea to find the cave and rest there. Even more determined to find the cave now, for the scroll and the sake of my partner, I ran off. Just hoping that things wouldn't get any worse.

. . . . . . .

**Well that's it, I hope you enjoyed it. I will try my best to get the next chapter out by the end of this week. Please review, it will make me write and update quicker. Well, I don't have much else to say except….**

**If ANYONE, anyone at all, has ANY ideas for a story you may want to write, please comment or PM it to me. Whoever gives their idea first will have their story written first, and then in order from there on. So yeah, any ideas? ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**. . . . . . .**

**Well it's here; this is my final chapter, still around that 2000 word mark. I think that this is the longest story and definitely the most words that I have posted so far. Thank you to everyone who has continued to read this story. I hope it's a good enough ending. This is going to be my longest chapter, at least 3000 words.**

**Thank you to Midnight's Shining Star, Asheza, Alice, and MysticSpeedForce for reviewing; I really appreciate it!**

**One part of this seems a little anguishy to me, maybe not, but to me it does. I just felt that it added to the story and set up for some scenes. Like adding extra emotion to make it better; hope it worked. ^_^"**

**And yes, some OOCness because Sasori cares!**

**Also, if there is any particular story that you may want me to write, just PM me or say it in the comments. I'll do them in the order in which I get them. Any ideas? Oh yeah, I'll do any Naruto, Legend of Zelda, +Anima ideas and will try if you have any for Fairy Tail. Preferably Naruto because that's what I know the most about. But I have watched all of the other animes so it will be cannon to an extent**

**. . . . . . .**

**Deidara's POV**

I was awake but didn't feel like opening my eyes. I had concluded that I was indeed alive, but how? I have absolutely no idea… My head was still hurting like crazy and I was also slightly nauseous and dizzy. But for some reason I only felt cold, not freezing like before, just cold.

Another thing that I had concluded was that I was being carried. I know, embarrassing right? I figured that the ANBU had captured me for questioning or something. I would have fought back but…. As pathetic as it sounds, I can't.

I'm too weak to even open my eyes, let alone struggle. Well, if I am alive that means that Sasori-no-danna is probably still looking for me. Why did I always have to be so encumbering and useless to danna? It felt like I was just a burden at times…

I unconsciously sighed, making the person carrying me suddenly stop. I realized he/she (I didn't know the gender) set me down and began to shake me gently, asking me something. Still recovering from what had happened earlier, my hearing wasn't exactly perfect. Ok, scratch that, it was terrible. I couldn't understand a word this person was saying.

Although I did notice that the person was a guy, and he sounded kind of familiar. I decided it was about time I found out what was going on. With more effort than I thought possible I slowly cracked my eyes open. Then an assault of light and color made me quickly close them tightly. My mind wasn't quite ready to process things yet. The person, who I still didn't recognize, was being relentless. He continued to shake me lightly, probably trying to wake me up. But I obviously wasn't ready and this was just making my headache worse.

It was then that I realized that my head felt practically ten times worse than before. How I didn't notice this earlier, I have absolutely no idea. I groaned in pain and put my hand to my head in a feeble attempt to stop the pain.

The man, obviously getting the message, stopped shaking me. I hated to appear so weak, but I honestly couldn't help it right now. I flinched as a cold hand was suddenly placed against my forehead, retracting moments later.

I heard them mutter something before picking me back up and continuing to run to… Where? I had no idea where I was even being taken. If it was an ANBU it would be back to the village.

It was then that the realization hit me. The mystery man was Sasori danna. Of course! Why hadn't I noticed it earlier? Those ANBU earlier would have killed me then taken the secrets from me using some jutsu. It was all so obvious, I felt like a complete idiot. I would have face palmed if it wasn't for my splitting headache.

This made me feel better and worse. Better because now I knew I'd be fine, he was here to help me. Worse, because I was so helpless; nothing but a burden to him. Just an insolent brat getting in his way. I had disobeyed him by leaving the house and proven that I was immature and irresponsible.

Why did I always seem to get into trouble, why did I always have to rely on others to save me? It really hurt to be this way, to be so helpless. I was supposed to be an S-class criminal in the most powerful organization in the five Great Nation. Yet here I was, burdening danna, like some weak and defenseless kid.

I let a single tear escape my closed eyes, quickly followed by more. I silently cried, at how pitiful and pathetic I was being; the fact that I was crying, and in front of Sasori-no-danna, not helping at all. I clenched my fists slightly in frustration as I continued to cry silent tears.

**Sasori's POV**

I could tell that my partner was getting worse but didn't know why. After I had found him I got away from the ANBU then made sure he didn't have any wounds. Then, before heading off again, I had wrapped him in my cloak to keep him warm. I didn't need it since of course, I was a puppet, and didn't feel thing such as the elements.

I was broken out of my thoughts from my reverie when I heard a sound come from the brat. I looked down and gasped slightly. He was crying, but why? Was he having a nightmare or something? If so I should stop it, the stress could make his fever worse. I stopped and set him down, leaning him against a tree.

"Hey brat, wake up," I said quietly, shaking him gently, as I didn't want to worsen his headache. This only seemed to worsen his mood as he tried to turn away from me.

"Deidara, you need to tell me what's wrong," I said sternly.

He slowly shook his head, trying to turn away again. Whatever was wrong, he didn't seem to want me to know. Sighing, I decided it might be best to take a break. Maybe he would think it over then tell me. I also needed to build a fire to help keep the kid warm. Getting up, I reluctantly left to go find some wood that I could use.

I made sure to stay close by so that I could hear any approaching ANBU. I couldn't risk getting found at the moment. If I took on one the others could still go for Deidara. Noticing I had collected enough wood to last a few hours, I headed back to where I had left Deidara. When I got back, I saw him sleeping silently where I had left him, tearstains visible on his face. Sighing I made the fire then sat down next to him. Before making sure nobody but us was around, I also fell into a light sleep. Still aware of what was going on around me.

. . . . .

The first thing I noticed upon waking up was that the brat was also awake. He was dully staring at the now small fire, seemingly lost in thought. I was a little surprised when he turned to me with a look that I just couldn't place. Maybe regret?

"I'm sorry danna un?" he mumbled, looking down sadly.

"Why?" I asked. Sure he disobeyed me, but since when did he feel bad about that?

"I'm sorry for being so useless; just a burden. For disobeying you and making things worse," he said his voice cracking.

My eyes widened slightly at that before I smiled at him warmly.

"Deidara," I began," You are not a burden to me in any way. As partners we help each other in times of need. You would do the same for me if it was possible for me to get sick."

He looked up at me, a little surprised, his eyes shimmering, before looking back down. He obviously didn't believe me. Sure he was annoying at times, but I had never thought of him as a burden.

"Fine, just stop worrying brat, it's making your condition worse. If you really want to help, then relax so you can heal. Being all sick and depressed isn't going to do anything. Just get well and try your hardest," I encouraged. This seemed to work because he looked up at me with a small smile.

"Thanks danna un," he said before turning back to the fire.

"We'll spend the night here, so make sure to get plenty of rest," I ordered.

He nodded then did as I said. I, on the other hand, stayed up to watch for enemy ninja.

. . . . . .

As soon as the sun began to rise, I walked over and picked Deidara up to begin to search for the scroll again. While he was doing much better since last night, he was still in no condition to travel. Making sure the fire was out, couldn't start a forest fire, I left the area in northerly direction I had been heading yesterday. Seeing as my clones hadn't found the cave the other day, it was most likely where we were heading. If it was, we would reach it by the afternoon.

Finally, things were getting better; even the snow had let up a lot since last night.

Yes, everything would be just fine as long as no more ANBU showed up. It was then that I felt the brat shift in my arms so I stopped and set him down.

"I can walk," he said, although I could clearly see he couldn't. He still wasn't completely healed and was barley standing as it was.

"No," I answered simply.

"What!? Come on danna un! I'll be fine!" he pleaded.

"No," I said again, sterner this time.

"You can't stop me un," he said smirking.

"Fine, do as you please," I said keeping a straight face, but on the inside, I was smiling. He would fall, and then see that he, in fact, could not walk on his own yet. I'd just have to make it hard on him so it didn't take too long.

Nearly letting a smirk slip, I set off at a brisk pace. The brat, almost tripping on his first step, followed.

**Deidara's POV**

I honestly have no idea why I insisted on walking on my own. Sasori danna was walking way to fast and I felt like I'd fall at any moment. Maybe it's just because I'm tired of being carried like a baby. It seriously hurt my pride to have that happen.

Then again, maybe I could turn this around on danna. I knew he was just messing with me. Usually he would have just knocked me out and continue to carry me against my will. Well, two could play at this game I thought, smirking.

I fake stumbled but caught myself before I actually did fall over.

"You okay brat?" Sasori danna said turning around, a blank expression.

I nodded, trying to look semi-miserable. Sighing, he continued along, walking faster. I smirked silently, ready to put my plan into action. I stumbled again, this time letting myself fall. But I fell into Sasori-no-danna's arms! Oh well, I could still trick him like this. I just have to be melodramatic.

Crying out in fake pain, I let myself fall from his arms, clutching my head.

"What's wrong!?" he almost shouted; I could hear the worry in his voice. Taking that as my cue, I began to scream like a madman, forcing fake tears to come from my eyes.

"Deidara! You need to calm down!" he said, grabbing my shoulders. I began to thrash around wildly before going limp. I slowly opened my previously closed eyes, staring at his shocked and worry filled face.

I couldn't help it; I began to laugh hysterically, even harder as he scowled at me. I stopped mid-laugh, my eyes wide in shock as I heard a thud. My vision began to go dark as I came to the conclusion that danna had knocked me out. Geez, I was just trying to have some fun.

**Sasori's POV**

I don't know what is wrong with that kid. What kind of things does he think in that twisted mind of his? He had me worried half to death when I saw that; I thought it was my fault for letting him walk. Then when he started laughing I just couldn't control my rage anymore.

I knocked him out; making him a lot easier to deal with. I was still angry, and in my fury, I almost didn't notice the cave in the distance. Sighing in relief that this whole mission would finally be over, I picked up my pace to reach it faster.

"Why did you do that danna un?" I suddenly heard. I looked down at my now conscious partner with a glare. I couldn't give him the satisfaction of me saying that I cared. So I went for excuse number two, the one that always works.

"Because you where getting on my nerves," I answered simply.

He pouted for a moment before saying," Can you put me down un?"

"We're at the cave," I said, doing as he asked.

We walked up to the cave, noticing that it had a pretty simple seal. Where these people really that stupid? I mean, come on, protecting a kinjutsu scroll with one simple seal that even a genin could figure out. We walked up to the sorry excuse for protection so I could examine it closer.

It was then that I noticed undoing the seal would also set off a trap. But the trap itself was fairly simple too. Basically, when the seal was removed, kunai and shuriken would come flying from all directions towards the person who broke the seal.

"Follow me," I said jumping to the top of the cave area.

"Ok un," the blonde said, following.

I then made a clone which went down the cave and released the seal. As expected, the kunai destroyed the clone. But unexpectedly, two ANBU jumped out from behind us. I really, should of expected that.

"You take the one on the left, I'll get the one on the right," I said, hoping my partner was well enough to fight. We clashed with the ANBU, trading blows for longer than I expected. When we finally did defeat them, I glanced over at my partner to make sure he was ok.

And much to my relief, he was just fine. Although slightly out of breath, color had returned to his face and he was no longer shivering.

"How do you feel brat?" I asked, just trying to make sure.

"Honestly, a lot better un. Thanks for taking care of me Sasori danna un," he said, grinning at me.

"No problem brats; now we just need to get that scroll then bring it to leader-sama," I said, jumping off of the rock.

"Right un," he said, following me. We slowly walked into the dark cave, on guard for any more traps. It was then that I spotted the scroll; it was in a case against the wall with a torch on either side of it.

I slowly approached it, caution was still necessary. Motioning for the brat to wait behind me I walked up the podium where the scroll was kept encased in glass. I lifted the glass up carefully, expecting a trap to go off at any moment; nothing happened. I took the same procedure with grabbing the scroll; still nothing happened.

This was very suspicious; why were there no traps for a kinjutsu scroll. Besides the one outside of the cave, there had been none.

"Come on brat, but be careful, there could still be traps," I said following him to the exit. Just then, I was able to sense something near the caves entrance.

"Stop!" I warned, making the brat freeze. At that moment, the entrance began to collapse right above my partner. Gritting my teeth, I sent out chakra strings and yanked him out of the way just in time.

So that was the trap; they try to crush anyone who wants to leave the cave.

"Ok brat, use some of your clay to clear the way," I said backing up, so as not to be in the blast zone. Smirking, he threw some spiders at the entrance easily clearing the way.

"Alright, let's go before something else happens," I grumbled leaving the entrance.

**Deidara's POV**

Now that we had finally gotten the scroll, it was time to go back to the base. I was really tired after this long mission and just wanted to get home. At least this time Sasori-no-danna will stop for breaks.

. . . . . . .

We had arrived at the base and were currently waiting for leader-sama to open his door. As he did we stepped inside.

"Did you get the scroll?" was the first question he asked. He always expected us to report back to him even when we didn't complete a mission. But I guess that was understandable, he did need to know who was available for new missions after all.

"Yes," Sasori danna said, stepping up and handing him the scroll.

"What took you so long?" he asked. Oh great, that wasn't a good question. Considering that I was the reason the mission took so long, I could get into a lot of trouble.

"We had trouble finding the cave; the forest prevented us from sensing chakra," danna said with a blank expression. I almost sighed in relief; he had been there for me once again.

"Hmmm… Ok, you're dismissed," leader-sama said, waving us off. Giving a slight bow, we left the room.

"Thanks danna," I said smiling. He really did do so much for me.

"No problem brat, partners have to be there for each other," he said, also giving a slight smile. And the best part was, leader-sama had said nothing about another mission. Now I could finally get some rest and relaxation.

. . . . . .

**Ah, it's finally the end, and I was able to make this chapter about 3000 words long. So what do you think? Great? Good? Bad? Terrible? Please review and tell me, constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Also, if there is any story you want me to write, please just PM me or review. Even if it's just what characters to use and a genre; I could make something of that too.**

**Thank you to everyone who had read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story, I really appreciate it. ^_^**


End file.
